Red Haired D-cup princess
by Safrina123
Summary: Kimiko Tetsuna came to Seirin expecting it to be boring. I mean the school was only just started. She gets a surprise in the form of the Seirin basketball team and it's new members. Will it be boring? Will she fall in love. Read to see. -Safrina123
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Read and Review at the end of the story. Negative reviews will be immediately deleted. But i do love criticism. Please respect me. **

Prologue

Teikou Middle School Basketball Club. A super strong school with more than 100 club members, boasting several successive championship wins. But even in that glorious history, there is still a team that without fail can be called the "strongest". A generation with five players with a talent you would see once in ten years, called the "generation of miracles". But there was a strange rumor about the "generation of miracles". Despite nobody knowing him, and not being in any match records. There was still one more person the 5 geniuses acknowledged as superior.

The Phantom sixth player.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Aren't you interested in rugby?"

"Did you ever play shougi?"

"If you're Japanese then you should play baseball!"

"Swimming. It feels great!"

It was the day of the Seirin entrance ceremony. Kids were crowed everywhere trying to get a look at the clubs. The students were trying to get the new kids to join their clubs. You could barely get through the crowds.

"I can't move forward. Bring a snow plow!" One student was angrily screaming out. Another said, "We haven't moved 5 meters forward in the last 10 minutes." He was crying. No one could move. Except the girl with waist length red hair. She was moving easily through the crowd. None of them seem to notice her. She had two different eye colors. One was lavender pink. The other was a mixture of greenish yellow. She moved in and out of the crowd as people around her talked and shared what they did over the summer. She was wearing the school uniform. A white short skirt and a white sailor shirt. The shirt fit tight around her D-cup breasts. She looked like a model.

She looked around slowly and thought, _Wow, so many people in Japan._ When she turned back she was knocked down.

"Oooouuff!" she exclaimed as she fell on her butt. She flipped her hair out of her face and looked up at the person who'd bumped her. He had blue hair and a book in his hand. He stared down at the girl. Then he held out his hand.

"Sorry," he apologized. The girl took his hand and pulled herself up. Her head came up to his shoulder. She smiled and shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'm Kimiko Tetsuna." The boy shook her hand. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." They shook hands and just stood there. "Your surname sounds like mine," Kimiko said in an attempt to start a conversation. Kuroko smiled and nodded. Then the sound of a conversation drifted near.

"Well, write your name and student ID number here." A short haired girl was explaining to a student. "Then the middle school you come from and your goals? Ah, of course that's arbitrary, so you can put anything you want." Kimiko read the sign. Basketball Club. She turned to talk to Kuroko, but he was gone. _Well, _she thought, _I guess he had better things to do._ She walked up to the short haired girl. "Can I sign up?" The short haired girl turned to her. Her eyes seemed to darken slightly when she stared at her chest. "Sorry, there aren't any girl basketball teams," she said. "Can I apply for the manager position if it isn't already taken?" Kimiko asked her. The girl nodded and handed Kimiko a sign-up sheet. Kimiko filled out the needed information and handed the sheet back. "We are meeting in the gym after school," the girl explained. "Okay," Kimiko turned and walked away.

**The short haired girl's ****POV**

I watched as the girl left. I pouted as I remembered her. _D-chest,_ I pouted. Sighing I looked down at the forms. "Two- ten persons so far. Maybe, we need a bit more." _I wonder how the invitations are going, _I thought, _Do your best to bring back promising guys._ Then I heard a crying voice say, "I brought back a new student." I turned and froze. "Is this the basketball club?" The guy in front of me was huge. On top of that, there looks like there is a wild tiger in front of my eyes. I grabbed a form and gave it to him as he sat down. "I think you know already, but our school was barely opened last year," I explained. "All the upperclassmen are still just second years, so somebody with your build will immediately—, " He cut me off. "I don't care about that. I'll just sign it." I read his paper and gasped. His middle school was in America!? _Oh, I see, he trained in the best place,_ I thought. Kagami Taiga-kun? No matter how you look at it, he doesn't seem like a normal guy. As he stood up to leave, I noticed something. "Hey, you didn't right your goals down?" He didn't even turn around to answer me. "None in particular," he explained as he balled up the paper cup I'd given him earlier. "After all, Japanese basketball. It's the same thing everywhere." He turned back and looked me in the eye. _SWOOSH!_ The balled up cup went in the waste can. He turned and walked away. It was silent for a moment. Then—"S—scary! Is that really a freshmen?" the student at the table exclaimed. "By the way, I'd like to know why he grabbed you by the back of the neck." He turned to the other student Kagami-kun had brought back. _And what was that expression on his face, _I thought. "You forgot this form," the student turned back to me handing me a piece of paper. I took it and glanced at the middle school name. I gasped and almost feel over. "Whaaaattt!" I cried turning to the others. "He's from the famous Teikou Middle school basketball club." I sobbed as I pulled on my hair. "Why can't I remember that golden egg's face?"

**ANNNNDDD Done! Well, what do you think of my first story? I love Kuroko no Basuke. I will try and update every 2-3 weeks if I can. Summer's almost here so it shouldn't be too hard. I hope I'm not too lazy. I will set up a poll for who should be with Kimiko-kun. If it doesn't work, Review and tell me who you think she should be with. Maybe I'll listen. All you can do is Review and see. **

**–Safrina123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello, loves. OMG, I know it's only two reviews but shout out to MOMOKA and LadyBaelish. Thanks for all the followers and favorites. Okay, here's a new chapter. I'm slowly not being lazy. I think i didn't put the disclaimer. Don't sue me for being late, but here it is.**

_**I don't own Kuroko No Basuke. If I did, I would be RICHHHHHH! Lord know I need it. **_

* * *

_Last Time on KNB_

_He didn't even turn around to answer me. "None in particular," he explained as he balled up the paper cup I'd given him earlier. "After all, Japanese basketball. It's the same thing everywhere." He turned back and looked me in the eye. _SWOOSH!_ The balled up cup went in the waste can. He turned and walked away. It was silent for a moment. Then—"S—scary! Is that really a freshmen?" the student at the table exclaimed. "By the way, I'd like to know why he grabbed you by the back of the neck." He turned to the other student Kagami-kun had brought back. _And what was that expression on his face, _I thought. "You forgot this form," the student turned back to me handing me a piece of paper. I took it and glanced at the middle school name. I gasped and almost feel over. "Whaaaattt!" I cried turning to the others. "He's from the famous Teikou Middle school basketball club." I sobbed as I pulled on my hair. "Why can't I remember that golden egg's face?"_

* * *

**Kimiko's POV**

I walked to the wall that showed the classes and looked for my name. _Kimiko Tetsuna, class 1-C. _My eyes moved down to the similar name under mines_ Kuroko Tetsuya_. I spun on the balls of my feet smiling and bumped into a hard body.

"Oufff," I said hitting the ground for a second time today. "What is it with people bumping into me today? Do I have a sign on my back that says, 'Hey, knock Kimiko down today'?" I looked up and up and up at the giant redhead that knocked me down. His eyes stared down at me intensely.

"Watch where you're going, carrot-top," he growled out. My eyes narrowed at him in anger. _No he didn't,_ I thought, _does he not realize that my hair is red not orange. He hasn't said a thing about my eyes, though._

"Who you calling carrot-top, beanstalk," I insulted back. "Have you found Jack? I just saw him a while ago looking to climb you. You know you're delaying him getting the golden goose for his family?" I've never seen someone get as angry as he did at that moment. His eyes seemed to darken and his face grew redder.

"I am not from Jack and the Beanstalk," he spit out. I raised my eyebrows surprised he knew who I was referring to.

"Are you American?" I asked changing my personality. His eyes widened at my sudden character change.

"Yes," he replied composing himself. He held out a large hand that engulfed mines and pulled me up. Too hard and I hit his chest. My hand felt around his body.

_Hard muscles, toned body, maybe a six-pack,_ I thought. He pushed away from me.

"What are you doing!" he shouted clutching himself the way a girl would've if she'd been violated. I opened my mouth to answer but the bell rang. Leaving him there, I rushed to get to class. Can't be late on my first day.

**Later that day at the gym**

I walked towards the sound of squeaking shoes and found a sliding door. Pushing it open, I was met with the sound of a whistle blowing. I looked in at all the sweaty and half-naked guys. I closed the door behind me and walked toward the girl I talked to at the booth.

"Hello," I said catching her and everyone else's attention. They looked toward me and their jaws dropped. I clutched my sleeve, taken aback by all the boys' attention. The girl barked orders at them to line up. When they did, she motioned for me to come closer. I walked to her and she grasped my shoulders.

"Meet our new manager, Kimiko Tetsuna," she introduced me to the guys. They stared at me. A guys the sharp looking black hair and glasses held out a hand for me to shake.

"I am the captain, Hyūga Junpei," he introduced himself. He then introduced the others. "Izuki Shun," a funny looking guy. Maybe he likes puns. "Koganei Shinji," a cat looking guy. **(I think that's him)** "Rinnosuke Mitobe," a quiet looking guy with shrouded eyes. _He looks bored,_ I thought. "Tsuchida Satoshi," normal looking guy not in basketball uniform. "Furihata Koki," also not in a uniform. _Maybe they're cheerleaders, _I thought. I bowed my head.

"Hello, I'm Kimiko Tetsuna, class 1-C, 16, 5'8," I listed a few things about me. Koganei's eyes sparkled with glee and his mouth. "We have a kawaii manager, finally," he expressed clasping his hands in front of himself. Then, the girl preceded with the tryouts.

**No One's POV**

"Alright everyone seems to be here," the girl said. "All the freshmen are here, too." The boys started whispering about her. "Hey, isn't the manager cute?" "The short-haired one?" "No, you idiot, the big chested one, the other one doesn't really look that good." A knock on their heads scared them. Hyūga had come up behind them. "That one's not the manager," he said.

The girl turned around and introduced herself. "I'm the boy basketball club's coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you." The boys stared in shock. "It isn't him?" they asked pointing to the old guy in the chair holding a cane. "No," Aida answered. "That's the advisor, Takeda-sensei."

"Well then, take off your shirts," Aida commanded.

**That's the end of chapter 2. Hopefully, I will start writing longer chapters, but that takes time. I am going to put the poll up, review the character you want Kimiko to be with. You can choose as best friend of boyfriend. **

**-Safrina123**


	3. Chapter 3

**u**This story is on hold until further notice sorry.


End file.
